creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
OC Headquarters
Ello, everyone! This is a page for OCs, and anyone can type here. If you want to add some OCs, make a heading saying ____________'s OCs, then type them in. Their are a few templates down there, so just insert your username there. Also, if you are submitting a dragon from a non-canon tribe, make sure to say that. Hope you have fun! Grain's OCs Hybrids Icebreaker the NightWing-IceWing, a foreseer and the daughter of Winterwatcher Cactus the IceWing-SandWing, an animus and the adoptive son of Qinter Cresent the NightWing-SandWing, a mind reader and the daughter of Moonbli (in Rise of Shadowseeker) Coast the SeaWing-IceWing hybrid (abandoned by her parents at 2) Rainboom the NightWing-RainWing Banana the RainWing-SandWing (like Chameleon) Swoopwings the NightWing-SkyWing Firewings the NightWing-SkyWing Destiny the NightWing-IceWing (foreseer and frostbreath) Sweetheart the NightWing-RainWing Skyfire the NightWing-SkyWing MudWings, SandWings, and SkyWings Silt the MudWing (fire like a SkyWing's, because his dad was half SkyWing) Dirt the MudWing (Sludge's twin) Sludge the MudWing (Dirt's twin) Log the MudWing Swamp the MudWing, Queen Moorhen's granddaughter Heath the SandWing (Viper's fanon brother) Saffron the SandWing Beach the SandWing Quetzalcoatl "Quetzal" the SandWing, Cihuacoatl mate Cihuacoatl "Cihua" the SandWing, Quetzalcoatl's mate Titanoboa the SandWing Saguaro the SandWing Erosion the SandWing Celestia the SandWing Serpent the SandWing Crimson the SkyWing Garnet the SkyWing Kingfisher the SkyWing Cassowary the SkyWing IceWings, RainWings, and SeaWings Sleet the IceWing Celsius the IceWing (in Rise of Shadowseeker) Crystal the IceWing Frost the IceWing Frigid the IceWing Glimmer the RainWing (in Rise of Shadowseeker) Cherry the RainWing Chrysanthemum the RainWing Perennial the RainWing Peaceful the RainWing Happiness the RainWing Mist the SeaWing Grain the SeaWing, an animus (me!) Stream the SeaWing Kelp the SeaWing Coastal the SeaWing (my fanon mom) Princess Sargasso the SeaWing Pantala Dragons Lapsis the SilkWing (Lazuli's twin brother) Lazuli the SilkWing (Lapsis' twin sister) Honeydrop the HiveWing Birch the LeafWing Kudzu the LeafWing Ivy the LeafWing NightWings Shadowseeker the NightWing, an animus and mind reader (in Rise of Shadowseeker; HE'S Shadowseeker) Fearhunter the NightWing, a seer and Lieseeker's mate Lieseeker the NightWing, a mindreader and Fearhunter's mate Darkness the NightWing, Lieseeker and Fearhunter's daughter Herokiller the NightWing Mourner the NightWing, an orphan Hardhearer the NightWing, deaf and a mindreader Blankseer the NightWing, blind but a seer Victorious the NightWing (my alt account) Braveheart the NightWing, the strongest dragon since Darkstalker Horror the NightWing Masked the NightWing Monstrous the NightWing (has a defected face) Wanderer the NightWing Heartbreaker the NightWing Suicide the NightWing, bullying others so bad that they want to die Darkphoenix the NightWing, a dark animus with a split personality Stargazer the Nightwing Arsonist the NightWing, an arsonist Rogue the NightWing Mischievous the NightWing Knowledge the NightWing Elementary the NightWing Matchmaker the NightWing, a matchmaker and creator of matches Nomad the NightWing Traveler the NightWing HP Dragon OCs Potterwings the NightWing, a big fan of the Harry Potter series Harry Potter the NightWing-RainWing, an orphan mind reader who makes lots of flower pots (Harry) Lily the RainWing, Harry Potter's mother (Lily) Supplanter the NightWing, Harry Potter's father (James means Supplanter) Ginger the RainWing, Harry Potter's best friend (Ron) Breathtaking the RainWing, Ginger's sister and Harry Potter's mate (Ginny) Insufferable the Nightwing, a know-it-all, Harry Potter's best friend, and Ginger's mate (Hermione) Severus the NightWing, a mind-reader (Snape) Dumbledore the NightWing-HiveWing, headmaster of Harry Potter's school (Dumbledore) Rubeus the SkyWing, keeper of the keys and grounds (Hagrid) Draco the NightWing, a future-seer (Draco) Darklord the NightWing, an evil animus who hates Harry Potter (Voldemort) Scamander the SandWing, a creature observer and Tina's mate (Newt Scamander) Porpentine "Tina" the SandWing-NightWing, Scamander's mate and Queenie's sister (Tina Goldstein) Queen "Queenie" the NightWing-Sandwing, Tina's sister, and a mindreader (Queenie Goldstein) Obscurial the NightWing, an uncontrollable animus (Credence Barebone) Spearhead the HiveWing, Dumbledore's former friend (Grindelwald) Kowalski the NightWing, Queenie's boyfriend (Jacob Kowalski) Pureblood the NightWing Halfblood the NightWing Mudblood the NightWing Muggle the NightWing Legilimens the NightWing, a mind-reader and Occlumens' twin sister Occlumens the NightWing, a mind-reader and Legilimens' twin brother Fanon Tribes Borneo the TrunkWing (Game of Truth: RP) Persian the MeowWing (Game of Truth: RP) Icing the SkittleWing (TWOSS: RP) Dollop the the SundaeWing (TWOSS: RP) named by Mango Wolfwhisker's OCs SkyWings Ash (mercenary) Crimson (Ebony's gf) Citrine (from fanfic) Robin (amnesiac, adopted, actually Ash's daughter) Quetzal (Quetzalcoatl) NightWings Beetle (Shadow's sister) Blizzard (hybrid) Ebony (Crimson's gf) Shadow (Beetle's brother, crush on Caramel) Trident (hybrid, assassin) Wolfy (me! Hybrid, animus) Spiral (hybrid, Fenris' bf) Ebony (Crimson's gf!) Blizzard the NightWing-IceWing SeaWings Broken (born with 3 legs) Riptide (floof) Trident (hybrid, assassin) SandWings Bracken (general) Fenris (sona 2, Spiral's bf) Mirage (orphan) Spiral (hybrid, Fenris' bf) Torrid (hybrid, student) RainWings Strawberry (has anger issues) Torrid (hybrid, student) Prism (former assassin) IceWings Blizzard (hybrid) Celcius (hybrid, Fahrenheit's sibling) Fahrenheit (hybrid, Celsius's sister) Polar the IceWing (from fanfic) Sleet the IceWing (from fanfic) MudWings Heather (Fenris's sister) Silver (from fanfic) HiveWings Bumble (teacher) Caramel (candy shop owner) Earth (from fanfic) Ocotillo (sona 3!) Zircon (Ebony's friend) LeafWings Cynthus (c0w0c huggable bean =3) Clever (also huggable bean... nerdy :3) Karma (floofy but not huggable bean-porcupine hybrid) SilkWings Enamel and Tufa (siblings, Enamel is Wolfy's father) Spider (animus) Wolfy (hybrid, me, animus!) Mango's OCs Allpower the NightWing animus Intelligent the NightWing seer Fiery the SkyWing (too little fire) Quartz the SkyWing (too much fire) Honeycrisp the RainWing Evergreen the RainWing Lotus the RainWing-SeaWing hybrid Honeybee the HiveWing Gypsy the SilkWing Rainbow the RainWing Moonlight the NightWing-RainWing hybrid Navy the NightWing-RainWing hybrid Flurry the IceWing Salmon the SeaWing Deatheater the NightWing Psychic the NightWing Controller the NightWing Journey the RainWing Historyteller the NightWing Earth the RainWing-MudWing hybrid Soulcatcher the NightWing Nightmare the NightWing Peaceful the NightWing-RainWing hybrid Tropical the RainWing Paradise the RainWing Creative the RainWing Scrollreader the NightWing Dawnlight the SilkWing-NightWing hybrid Shadow the NightWing Reflect the NightWing (Regret's sister) Regret the NightWing (Reflect's brother) Scar the NightWing Forgive the NightWing Metallic the RainWing Shimmer the RainWing Owlkeeper the NightWing Sunlight the RainWing Koala the RainWing Beauty the RainWing Universe the NightWing Solar the NightWing Queen Neptune the IceWing Princess Jupiter the NightWing-SkyWing hybrid Unicorn the RainWing Fossil the SandWing Afternoon the SandWing Inchworm the SilkWing Rosemary the RainWing Extraordinary the NightWing-RainWing hybrid Chrysalis the SilkWing Pinecone the RainWing-LeafWing hybrid Sundown the SandWing-RainWing hybrid Invisible the RainWing Camouflage the RainWing Victory the NightWing Pollution the NightWing-SeaWing hybrid Starlight the NightWing Desert the SandWing Herbivore the LeafWing-SilkWing Carnivore the NightWing Original the NightWing Buttercup the RainWing Graceful the RainWing-NightWing Spooky the NightWing Translucent the RainWing Transparent the RainWing Massacre the NightWing-SeaWing hybrid Abandon the NightWing Amulet the NightWing Isle the NightWing Princess Ignite the NightWing-SkyWing hybrid Firebreather the SkyWing (SkyWing with IceWing genetics, so instead of fire he has frostbreath) Secretrevealer the NightWing Illusion the NightWing-RainWing-SandWing tribrid Prince Darkrise the NightWing Dangerseeker the NightWing Windhowler the NightWing-IceWing hybrid Glint the IceWing Horrorstruck the NightWing Terrorgiver the NightWing Explosive the SandWing (Explosion's twin brother) Explosion the SandWing (Explosive's twin sister) Darkheir the NightWing Ex-King Powerhungry the NightWing Princess Surge the NightWing Warrior the NightWing Menace the NightWing Earth the MudWing Pineapple the RainWing Forbidden the NightWing Kale the LeafWing Spinach the LeafWing Basil the LeafWing Plantgrower the NightWing-LeafWing hybrid Cranberry the RainWing Raspberry the RainWing Strawberry the RainWing Pomegranate the RainWing Radish the RainWing Rhubarb the RainWing-LeafWing hybrid Grapefruit the RainWing Apricot the RainWing Cantaloupe the RainWing Nectarine the RainWing Persimmon the RainWing Ginger the RainWing Artichoke the RainWing Tangerine the RainWing Turnip the RainWing Asparagus the RainWing-LeafWing hybrid Honeydew the RainWing Cucumber the LeafWing Lettuce the LeafWing Endive the RainWing Echolocation the SeaWing Shallot the RainWing Ongoing the RainWing TurtleDude's OCs Phoenix the SkyWing (can't fly due to a genetic defect causing his wings to be small) Cloud the Sky/Sea/IceWing (Phoenix's kid) Smartiepants the SmartieWing (from Candyland) Flamestriker the SkyWing Hourglass the SandWing Baram the SkyWing 167 the RainWing (assassin!) Shadow the NightWing Shadowhunter the NightWing (father of Shadow) MM's OCs (get ready there's a lot) Loam the MudWing Prince Bronze the MudWing Cattail the MudWing Mudpie the MudWing Copper the Mud/Sand hybrid Monsoon the SeaWing Geyser the SeaWing Drop the SeaWing Kelp the SeaWing Dolphin the SeaWing Abyss the SeaWing Kiwa the SeaWing Wave the SeaWing Seaturtle the SeaWing Prince Jellyfish Princess Mermaid the SeaWing Princess Sardine the animus SeaWing Princess Swordfish the animus SeaWing Puddle the SeaWing Alaria the Leaf/Sea hybrid Beluga the Ice/Sea hybrid Darkwaters the animus Sea/Night hybrid Parakeet the RainWing Apricot the RainWing Blueberry the RainWing Tropic the RainWing Palmetto the RainWing Liberty the RainWing Starry Eve the Rain/Night hybrid Octillo the Sand/Rain hybrid Princess Sakura the Silk/Leaf/Rain tribrid Respectful the NightWing Demonmaker the animus NightWing Sinful the NightWing Queen Torture the NightWing Princess Nightmare the animus NightWing Princess Dreamsplitter the NightWing King Fortunehunter the NightWing Future and Destiny the conjoined twin NightWings Galaxyspiral the NightWing Revenge the NightWing Balance the NightWing Unknown the NightWing Nobody the NightWing Truth Hider (animus touched necklace that allows her to control fire) the NightWing Empress Orca (names can be reused) the Ice/Sea/Night tribrid Vague the Sky/Ice/Night tribrid Reflective the Ice/Silk/Night tribrid Needle the SandWing Cactus the SandWing Dingo the SandWing Sunbeam the SandWing Serengeti the SandWing Scorch the SandWing Queen Antarctica the animus IceWing Princess Snowowl the IceWing Princess Cold the IceWing (born a day late, born under the sun) Shiver the IceWing (missing her right eye) Princess Opal the Sky/Ice hybrid Princess Avalanche the Ice/Sky hybrid Forest Fire the SkyWing Summit the SkyWing Cinder the SkyWing Beak the SkyWing Mountain the SkyWing Oriole the SkyWing Peak the SkyWing Dusk the SkyWing Queen Dawn the SkyWing Poppy the SkyWing Larva the SilkWing Antenna the SilkWing Cloverleaf the LeafWing Petal the LeafWing Photosynthesis the LeafWing Snakeroot the LeafWing Honeycomb the HiveWing Beetle The HiveWing Queen Reef the CoralWing Lyra the animus CoralWing Queen Bass of the LakeWings Prince Starsplitter of the Nightwing’s OCs NightWings: Prince Starsplitter Doomroar Genius Queen Destiny Deathraiser Mindsplitter HiveWings: Abispa Xiphydriidae Vespa LeafWings: Pistachio Sycamore MudWings: Sparrow SandWings: Dusty Limestone Helios Grit Garter SkyWings: Ether SeaWings: Deepkeeper Mussel IceWings: Cirque Neve Hybrids: Breeze Dreamcrusher And Dreamcatcher Scavengers: King Owin Ricardo Shakespeare Fan-tribes: Chip the FudgeWing (Chipcing, Starsplitter!) Craving The SmartieWing Ares the TitanWing Mamba’s OCs Daintree the RainWing Mamba the SandWing (obviously) Quagmire the MudWing Beluga the SeaWing IceWing hybrid Venom the SandWing Stinger the HiveWing Oak the LeafWing Jezebel the SilkWing Australis the IceWing (Austin) Borealis the IceWing (Boris) Dreamchaser the NightWing Dreamkiller the NightWing Dreamcatcher the NightWing Cometcatcher the NightWing Nebula the NightWing Pandy’s OCs (In order of Creation) Cascade the SeaWing (Scientist) Teal the SeaWing (Warrior) Shadow the NightWing (Dragonet) Abyss the NightWing-SeaWing (Attending Summer Camp) Hazel the MudWing (Guard) Mirage the SandWing (Former Assassin) Fennec the SandWing (Former Assassin) Timber the MudWing (Traveller) Marine the SeaWing (Student) Arid the SandWing (Captured, former Outclaw) Twix the CaramelWing (Leader) Zircon the SeaWing (Manipulator) Pine the MudWing (Student) Aurora the IceWing (Scientist's assistant) Quickmind the NightWing (Loaned to Exotic, for Fanfic. See him in, Family or Safety! Fanfic Written by Exotic, Was not paid for this ad) (also Father of Protagonist) LethalStrike the NightWing (Assassin-for-hire) Frost the IceWing (Captain) Vivid the RainWing (He is Vivid) Crow the SkyWing (FireScales) Twig the MudWing (Random dude) Draug the Scavenger (Dragon Rider/Hunter) Sear the SandWing (Part of a Camp) Barren the Sandwing (Part of a Camp) EchoHearer the NightWing Prince Owl the SkyWing-SandWing (Prince (Obviously)) Snowdrift the IceWing (Magician) Beige the MudWing Lifetaker the NightWing (A God) (Guess what of) Blinding the IceWing (Scientist, although oblivious to most things.) Cornell the SkyWing (Fighter) Moth the MudWing-SandWing Sleet the IceWing (Survivor) SkyHunter the NightWing (Student) Ptarmigan the IceWing (Student) Skua the IceWing (Commander in disguise) Vulpes the IceWing (Warrior) Glitter the IceWing-SkyWing Mink the MudWing (Hunted) PreyFinder the (half) Wolf (3rd in command) KnowledgeSeeker the NightWing (A god of Wisdom) Coastal Desert (Coast) the IceWing-SandWing-SeaWing Secretfinder the NightWing (Blackmailer/Student) Brolga the MudWing (Warrior) Conflagrate the SandWing (Bomber) Discord the Shapeshifter (Embodiment of Chaos, can mimic voices and appearances) Jay the MudWing-SkyWing (Musical) DeathHunter the PeaceWing (Traveler) Tern the IceWing (Wizard) Whitebeam the LeafWing (Student) Tailbite’s OC's Droplet The SeaWing/RainWing hybrid Skyband The SkyWing/MudWing/NightWing/SeaWing hybrid Firepit The SkyWing/MudWing/NightWing/SeaWing hybrid Coal the SkyWing/SandWing hybrid Tailbite The SeaWing (me!) Violet the SeaWing/RainWing Lemon The RainWing Queen Aqua the SeaWing Queen Sunfish is a SeaWing Queen that lived thousands of years ago Princess Emerald is a SeaWing princess that lived thousands of years ago Princess Starfish is a SeaWing princess that lived thousands of years ago Prince Sand Dollar is a SeaWing Prince that lived thousands of years ago Hurricane the SeaWing Cloud is an IceWing that lived thousands of years ago Blizzard is an IceWing that lived thousands of years ago Maggot The MudWing Shell the SeaWing Conch the SeaWing Non-Canon tribes Leaf the OakWing Misty the CloudWing Rockfall The CaveWing Dust the CaveWing Droplet's OCs NightWings Cometseeker (from A fanfic) MudWings Almond Lichen (from The great war of Pyrrhia and Pantala) Sienna (from A fanfic) RainWings Macaw (from A fanfic) Parrot (from A fanfic) SeaWings Azure (from A fanfic) IceWings Cascade (from Snowpeak prep (an IceWing fanfic) SkyWings Lust (from A fanfic) LeafWings Birch (from The great war of Pyrrhia and Pantala Dove (from The great war of Pyrrhia and Pantala) Hybrids/Thribreds North (Ice/Night) (from Snowpeak prep (an IceWing fanfic)) Freeze (Ice/Night) (from Snowpeak prep (an IceWing fanfic)) Ahkia's OC's These OCs are the kids of the canon characters, so it’s gonna be a little bit different than all the others. Clay and Peril = Harth, Alta, Hayla, Aliseum Tsunami and Riptide = Seashell, Wave Glory and Deathbringer = Sunshadow, Storm, Star, Prophecybringer, Morningbud, Moonbud Starflight and Sunny = Eclipse, Shard, Sunstar Moon and Qibli = Opal, Agate, Sapphire Winter and Lynx = Crystal, Snowpeak, Polar Turtle and Kinkajou = Princess, Tiara Sora = Pond, Lilypad, Crane Anemone = Cora (after Coral), Reed Jambu = Leaf, Papaya (Pip) Mightyclaws = Shade Flame = Spark Queen Thorn and Smolder = Sondra Queen Ruby = Cliff, Peak Queen Snowflake = Frost, Freeze Aurora's OC's Queen Aurora of the SilkWings Prince Cosmo of the SilkWings Airrow- dog disguised as a SilkWing for her safety Antidote- HiveWing-SilkWing hybrid Witching Hour- crazy Nightwing Black Widow- General of Wasp's Army WOFQueen's OC's Starsky (NightWing) Coconut (RainWing) Glimmer (SilkWing) Poisonflower (SandWing/RainWing) Echo (NightWing) I'll be adding more OC's as I join more RPs. Fathom's OC's Lark (Rainwing/icewing hybrid) Hera (Rainwing/icewing hybrid) Orcarexs's OC (sorry for the similarity) Orcarex (seawing/leafwing) SandstormTheSandWingTwentyNineScene's OC's Note this will contain the name of the OC, then tribe, gender, and a short summary of the personality plus any notable features, or abilities. Sandstorm- SandWing, Female, Kind, calm, and burn scarred Cactus- SandWing, Female, Kind, cheerful, and optimistic. Stingray- SeaWng, Female, Cold, calculating assassin. Falcon- SkyWing, Female, Rude, aggressive animus, but secretly kind. Shadowcatcher- NightWing, Female, Shy, sweet, and nervous. Leafhopper- LeafWing/HiveWing, Female, Cripplingly shy and hardly speaks from isolatio. Maple- LeafWing//HiveWing, Female, a little shy and socially awkward, but tries to be friendly, twin of Leafhopper Porpoise- Clockwork SeaWing(credit to SabotageTheNoctol for the idea of clockwork dragons), Female, Shy and naive. Silverstud- SilkWing, Female, homeless, mildly depressed Flamesilk.Category:OC Names Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Work in Progress Category:Harry Potter Category:Characters